


I See London, I See France, I See... Holy Shit

by skarletfyre



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Boys Kissing, Crossdressing Kink, Frottage, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skarletfyre/pseuds/skarletfyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout finds something in Medic's room that makes him insecure about the nature of their relationship. Instead of going for direct confrontation, he hatches a plan to turn the issue on its head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ubercharge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ubercharge/gifts).



> @kat i'm very sorry to say that as you can see Scout did not find a "VIBRATING XXXL XXXHARD BAD DRAGON FLARED DILDO FITTED WITH THE CUMLUBE TUBE TO DISPENSE CUMLUBE ALSO WITH A SUCTION CUP" as you so hoped
> 
> but with luck the actual thing he discovered will be on par with the "VIBRATING XXXL XXXHARD BAD DRAGON FLARED DILDO FITTED WITH THE CUMLUBE TUBE TO DISPENSE CUMLUBE ALSO WITH A SUCTION CUP" in terms of satisfaction. 
> 
> happy birthday, you fucking furry <3

Scout was bored.

No big surprise there. If he wasn't fighting or being made to clean something then it was likely there was nothing else to do besides sit around and wait for the next day's match. Unless he was bothering something. But he couldn't go bother anyone, because that meant leaving the room, and that was the last thing Scout wanted to do.

Medic said he would be done by midnight. He and Engie were holed up in the bunker out back doing something that probably violated the laws of god and man, and had been for the last three days. But Medic _promised_ he would cut it short tonight and pay attention to Scout for five fuckin' minutes, because that's all he wanted. Just a little bit of attention, maybe a handjob. Some kind of validation, ya know? Science was important. The doc had drilled that into his brain pretty early on in the relationship and Scout knew that, but three whole days of only seeing each other at meal times? Come on.

So there he sat, alone in Medic's room at nearly two AM, bored out of mind and pretty sure that Medic wasn't coming after all.

Until now Scout had been able to entertain himself by flipping through the novel on the bedside table. It was all in German, and he was learning, but he could only make out about a quarter of the words on each page. He couldn't even tell if it was an actual story or just some history lesson, but he'd promised to practice reading through it and he, unlike _some_ people, kept his promises.

When his eyes got tired of squinting at words like _Verzweigungen_ and _berauschend,_ Scout tossed the book aside and tried to decide what to do with himself now.

He wanted to be awake when Medic got back, because he wanted to yell at him. Maybe whine a little, make the old man feel bad enough to make it up to him and mean it. Medic would have to come to bed eventually, that was just a given, because Miss Pauling had come down from Headquarters a couple months back and made him sign an amendment to his contract swearing he'd get at least five hours of sleep every night. This came after his last science project with Demo, which resulted in the lowest battle scores in Mann Co. history after the pair of them stayed up for sixty hours straight. Medic was nothing if not dedicated to his work.

Scout found himself briefly wishing _he_ was one of Medic's experiments. But then he remembered what happened to Sniper, and Heavy, and the BLU Spy... and the RED Spy, technically, even if that was a secret and the side effects hadn't started showing up yet. Scout changed his mind about that thought pretty quickly.

But thinking didn't change the fact that he was bored and pent up and all alone in Medic's room in the middle of the night.

_Wait._

Scout sat up and looked around.

He was _alone_ in Medic's bedroom.

That had never happened before. Not for longer than a few minutes at least. Whenever he came in here it was either at the doctor's insistence or because he was just a few hurried steps behind. He was touchy about his personal space and his privacy. But tonight, Medic had told him to just go right on in and wait, which Scout had done, very patiently up this point. He could have fucking kicked himself.

All this time he could have been snooping. _All this time_ he could have been going through Medic's drawers and shit and what was he doing? Reading some boring old book about a revolution or something and sitting around feeling sorry for himself. Pathetic. An opportunity wasted.

But Medic wasn't there just yet. And if he was careful about it, and kept an ear out for the doc coming back, he still might get some good snooping time in.

Scout hopped up and started with the dresser.

Medic's 'quarters' were in a room built off of the infirmary that Scout was pretty sure was supposed to be the operating room. The tile floor and weird little shower/sink area really supported the theory. Medic probably gutted it and put the operating table out in the main lab, hidden behind a few privacy screens if he was feeling generous. But because this wasn't technically supposed to be a bedroom, it didn't have a closet or a footlocker like the rest of them did. No, he'd hauled in an actual wooden chest of drawers to keep his clothes in and dragged in a queen sized bed rather than deal with the lumpy cots the company provided for them. That was part of the reason Scout started sleeping with the guy in the first place, once he found out about that great big bed. Well, that and he caught Medic jacking off in the showers once and immediately decided hell yes he wanted to be a part of that.

Anyway. Snooping. Drawers.

The bottom drawer was the biggest, and it was also where Medic kept all of his trousers – and they were definitely _trousers,_ not _pants,_ Scout had been corrected on that often enough to get it right – and apparently nothing else. Scout didn't wanna dig around too much and give himself away by wrinkling anything.

The next drawer up was for shirts. Button-down work shirts on side side, undershirts and casual tops on the other. And, crammed into a wrinkly ball in the corner, was one of Scout's spare uniform shirts. Exactly where he'd shoved it three weeks prior. So Medic decided to leave it there after all. Cool. Scout had a drawer now. That was a step in relationships, right? Double cool.

The top drawer was for neatly folded underwear and matched up socks. And, shoved in the very back, Scout found his first interesting discovery the night: a bright pink vibrator.

Scout wasn't exactly shocked to see it. It had been up his ass all night about a week ago, so it wasn't like he didn't know it existed. Still, it was good to know where Medic kept the thing.

He flicked the toy on and put it up to his cheek, just for fun, giggling at the funny sensation, then realized how fucking stupid he looked and turned it off. He put the toy back and pushed the drawer closed. Scout put his hands on his hips and sighed.

What next?

Under the bed seemed promising. One of his brothers had kept a kitten under his bed for a whole month before Ma found it, just because she never bothered to look under there. The cat was called Tomkins and it was old and fat now, but it still liked to sleep under people's beds. Scout was pretty sure Medic wouldn't let any mangy cats around his precious birds, but who knows? Maybe he had Engie's old hand in a jar down there or something. Scout dropped to all fours and pulled up the blankets to peek.

Nothing. Nothing but a box of supplies for polishing his boots, and Scout wasn't about to touch that. If he got any of the black stuff on his fingers it would never come off and then Medic would know exactly what he'd touched and what he'd been up to.

He sighed heavily and turned around to slump back against the side of the bed.

Scout gripped the upper edge of the bed for leverage to pull himself up, and felt some crinkle under his fingertips.

He paused, and licked his lips.

Now, it could just be a mattress tag or the tag on the sheets or whatever. But Scout ran his fingers along the edge and found a hard corner. And then another corner, further down. He wedged up the mattress and reached below, working his hand under the hem of the fitted sheet and pulling out...

A magazine.

It was a magazine.

With a half naked woman on the cover.

Scout stared at the thing with raised eyebrows. Of all the weird, freaky shit he expected to find Medic hiding in his bedroom, a straight up nudie mag was not even on the list. Let alone a magazine with _women_ in it.

It hadn't really been discussed, but Scout was under the impression that Medic didn't exactly hold a torch for the fairer sex. He was one of the few who hadn't gathered around to gawk at the pictures of the BLU Scout's mother Spy brought in – which was a low fucking blow, by the way, hooking up with an enemy's ma just to put him off his game. Scout fuckin' hated his BLU rival, but that shit was just uncalled for.

So Medic liked the ladies after all. Huh.

Scout flipped the magazine open and flicked through the pages. The theme quickly became apparent.

It wasn't one of the hardcore porno mags like he expected, but it wasn't exactly tame either. Every page was filled with girls in fancy lingerie, their backs twisted and arched in an effort to showcase a different item. Leaning forward to push out their perky breasts and frilly, revealing brassieres, bent over to accentuate the curve of their ass and the silky fabric that clung to it, holding up their legs with their shiny black stockings and garter belts, standing with their hands on their hips to show off the way the corsets cinched their waists to tight, fantastic hourglass curves. Scout felt his face heating up as he paged through the catalogue. He'd always rather just see a girl out of everything entirely, but damn if he couldn't see the appeal of a pair of sexy underthings.

Was this what Medic was into?

Scout frowned as he looked through the rest of the pages, realizing how little any of the girls looked anything like him. With their long, silky hair and big tits and curvy hips. Scout was a good looking guy – the _best_ looking, in fact – and he knew it, but he didn't resemble these women in the slightest.

But he looked more like them than any of the men on the team.

A horrible thought occurred to him.

Scout was manly as hell, he knew that, but... not the same kind of manly as the other guys. He wasn't all gruff and hairy and made of muscle like Heavy and Soldier, he wasn't rugged like Sniper, or charming and whatever like Engie was. Demo had the body of a freakin' god, nobody could compare with him. And even Spy, who was a walking broomstick in a suit, had that dashing, broody noir thing going on for him that some ladies were into. And compared to Medic, who was all handsome and well put together in that fussy, academic sort of way, Scout just looked like something awkward and doe-eyed and hairless that had just stepped out of a Norman Rockwell painting.

Scout was a pretty boy.

His brothers called him that growing up an insult, but he'd come to accept that honestly they were kinda right. He had good skin, soft hair, big eyes, long legs, and pouty lips. He was flexible. He could touch his tongue to the tip of his nose. Scout practically had “FUCK ME” stamped on his forehead, and there was nothing he could do about it even if he wanted to.

But was that all Medic saw when he looked at him? Not necessarily a girl, but the next best thing in a base filled with dirty, hairy grown men and whatever the hell Pyro was?

Scout glared at the girl spread across the center of the magazine pages he was looking at. She was pretty and bottle blonde, arms stretched out high over her head so they didn't get in the way of showing off the pink and white half corset she wore, with a matching white bra and panties and thigh-high white stockings, all trimmed with lace and little pink bows. Her lips were painted the same shade of pink, and she pouted out of the pages like she was disappointed in the viewer for not being in there with her to run their hands over the lacy little package she presented. It was a good picture, and a good pose, and she had a good body. Everything about her looked good, and the little outfit only made her look better.

 _I could look good in that too,_ Scout thought bitterly, wondering if Medic was fond of this picture in particular. _I can look good in fuckin' anything._

Scout flipped the to the back page, where most dirty magazines kept the really steamy images, but the only thing he found there was what looked like an order form or something. What the fuck was this, a mail-order bride catalogue or something?

On a whim Scout decided to check the date of the magazine. Maybe it was an old copy that Medic managed to pick up and keep for nostalgia's sake.

_May 9 th, 1969._

Great. It was two weeks old.

And the last supply shipment had come in two weeks ago.

Which meant that Medic was keeping this around because he actually wanted it, and had probably put in an actual fucking order for in it the mail so he could get it delivered special.

Shit.

Scout was filled with the overwhelming urge to tear the magazine up. Stomp on it, run it under the faucet, deface it in some way so that Medic couldn't look at it anymore. So that Medic wouldn't have anything better to look at or think about than _him._

But doing that would have done more than just given his snooping away. It would also piss Medic off, a lot, and Scout didn't really wanna do that no matter how close the two of them were. So instead of destroying the thing, Scout flipped it closed and very carefully tucked it back under the fitted sheet where he'd found it. A glance at the clock told him it was half past two. The latest Medic could stay out was four.

Scout flicked the lights off and yanked his shirt over his head. It would be easy to go back to his own room and make Medic sleep alone, his head buzzing with thoughts of all the science he could be doing if only he was allowed to be awake. But maybe Scout wanted the doc to feel a little bad about forgetting about him. Maybe he wanted Medic to be the one apologizing for once.

He tossed his shirt into the clothes hamper and shucked off his pants and socks before pulling back the covers and climbing into the bed. He scooted over to the far side, up against the wall, and rolled over to face it. He could be a dick and sleep sprawled out in the middle so Medic had to move him to get in the bed, but if Scout actually managed to fall asleep before the doc got there he didn't wanna be woken up.

As it turned out, he didn't have to worry about falling asleep after all.

About fifteen minutes after getting into bed, Scout heard noises coming from the infirmary. Footsteps got closer, and then the handle turned and the bedroom door creaked open.

The lights clicked on.

“ _Sheiße.”_

The lights clicked immediately off. Scout remained still, feigning sleep. It was quiet for a moment, nothing but the sound of Medic's breathing and his own. Then, very light footsteps and the rustling of fabric.

For a man whose outfit was comprised almost entirely of buttons, Medic was pretty fast at taking his clothes off. Scout felt the far edge of the bed sag as he sat down to pull off his boots, then heard the zip of his trousers coming off. He heard the soft thump of them missing the hamper. Medic huffed out a breath of air, but did not get up. Scout almost wanted to roll over and crack wise, ask if the doc needed any help with that. But that would defeat the whole point of this exercise. Medic had left his attractive, totally awesome younger boyfriend all alone in bed and now he had to feel bad about it and try not to wake him up. Those were the rules.

But when the covers were pulled back and Medic's body slipped into the bed behind him, Scout still had to resist the urge to roll back into his arms and curl into his chest. Turns out he didn't have to do that either, though.

Medic's hands were always just a little warmer than average. Tonight was no exception as his fingertips brushed Scout's shoulder, then trailed down his arm and to his hip. A strong arm snaked around his waist. Medic scooted closer and pressed up against him, warm and solid and comforting as he ever was. He smelled like Engie's workshop, engine grease and exhaust fumes, and the last dying vestiges of his aftershave. His arm curled around Scout's middle and up to his chest, holding him close, and Scout felt Medic's lips in his hair.

“I'm sorry,” the doctor whispered. He said it so quietly Scout wasn't sure if the man even knew he was awake or if he was just saying it because. Either way, he still didn't move.

This was all he wanted, after all. Just a little bit of affection and attention, and a little slice of Medic's time so they could be together. It wasn't exactly how he wanted to get there, but he'd take it. This was fine.

 

Three days later, and Scout couldn't get the magazine out of his head.

He thought about it that first morning, waking up with Medic's arms still around him. Knowing that it was right there, tucked under the edge of the sheets up by their heads. He thought about in the shower, with Medic's hand in his hair while he sucked him off under the stream. He thought about it at breakfast, and at every breakfast since. In the middle of battle he saw the enemy Sniper go sprawling after one of Soldier's rockets found its mark, his back unnaturally twisted and curved like the girls in their frilly underthings. He thought about it while he was changing clothes, standing there in his worn white briefs, hand me downs and a size too big for him, hanging baggy and shapeless on his slim hips. Scout practiced pulling the fabric tight over his skin, turning in the mirror to see how it made his ass look. Fantastic, that's how. Absolutely fuckin' fantastic.

Shit.

Scout thought about the magazine the next time he was in Medic's room. In burned in the back of his mind the whole time Medic was on top of him. He reached up to hold the top of the mattress, just to make sure it was still there.

He could feel the hard edge it under his fingertips, under the fabric of the sheets. He knew right where it was, and he wondered – vaguely, though the haze of stimulation and blinding sparks of pleasure – if Medic was thinking about it too. If he was fucking Scout, but thinking of the pretty blonde in the white corset set, with pretty pink lips to match the pretty pink bows on her panties.

But he never found a moment to bring it up. He just let the thought fester as he tried to fall asleep, and that was how the idea first came to him. He'd been shying away from it, trying to stop his mind from going there, but honestly?

Scout would look better in those panties than she did.

And as soon as he actually thought about it, really let the thought manifest into words in his head instead of just a bitter, jealous remark, it went immediately from “idea” to “plan.”

Scout was gonna get himself a pair of frilly little panties and blow Medic's mind.

 

Day four after finding the magazine and Scout was ready to make his move. And he already had the perfect excuse lined up to get into the room.

“Hey, Doc?” he called, sticking his head through the double doors of the infirmary.

Medic was standing behind his desk, an intense look of concetration on his face and all seven of his doves clustered close around him. He held one in his hands, examining it closely as it lay placidly in his grip. And whenever something was up with the birds, it meant the doc would be checked the fuck out to whatever else was going on around him. Good. Well, not good that something was up with the birds, but good that Medic was paying attention to them instead of Scout. That meant he would be distracted. Scout cleared his throat and stepped the rest of the way into the room as casually as he could.

“Mind if I pop in your room real quick? I think I left one'a my shirts in there and I'm getting' ready to do laundry.”

Medic glanced up and gave him a funny look.

“You don't have to ask to go in there, Scout _._ You sleep there too, more often than not.”

“Oh. Right.”

Scout hadn't known that. When was that a thing, just being allowed to go in Medic's room whenever he wanted? Was that another step? It must be a step. Cool.

“Would you get mine as well?” Medic called, when he had his door on the handle.

“Your what?”

“The clothes, _Liebling._ I am busy with this, but my laundry is overdue.”

“Oh, yeah. Sure thing, Doc.”

Scout made sure Medic's attention was wholly focused on the bird before gently closing the door behind him.

He went straight to the bed and moved the pillows out of the way so he could get at the sheets.

 

Scout frowned and ran his hand all along the edge of the mattress until he found was he was looking for. About two feet to the right of where he thought it was.

Well the magazine didn't shimmy itself eighteen inches to the side all by itself. Medic had been looking at it. While he was alone and Scout was out of the room, Medic had dug out the nudie mag for his own personal pleasure and looked at it, and touched it, and probably touched himself. Fuckin' _asshole._

Okay, so it wasn't like Scout didn't still jack off, but he didn't have _himself_ as an alternative source of pleasure.

Wait. Well technically-

The point was he was mad that Medic was looking at pictures of girls when he could have been looking at _him._ And that just wasn't gonna work.

Scout carefully pulled out the magazine and grabbed his extra shirt from the drawer. He left the room with an arm full of dirty laundry and the magazine safely stowed away in the middle. Medic didn't even look up as he left the room

Later, when the laundry was done and Scout had made his choice, he put the magazine back in place and started folding clothes.

Medic walked in when he was halfway through.

“You didn't have to do all that,” he said, stopped in the doorway with a look of surprise on his face. Scout shrugged.

“Just wanted to do something for ya, that's all. I know how busy you are, man.”

Scout finished folding the shirt in his hands. Medic crossed the room in two steps and kissed him so hard he lost his balance.

He didn't finish folding the laundry.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so technically this part is the REAL birthday present but you know me i get carried away with prelude and backstory and whatever
> 
> anyway happy day of birth, here are some dicks for your enjoyment

The supply train rolled in every two weeks with fresh food and spare parts and any mail for the mercs from their families on the outside. Two weeks was how long it took for Scout's package to arrive. And now that it was finally here, Scout was starting to panic.

All the packages came wrapped in thick brown paper for privacy purposed, with the addressee's title stamped on it in black ink. Scout's mail consisted of a letter from his Ma and a slim padded envelope that Engie tossed irreverently in his direction. Scout caught it and ran.

He rushed into his assigned bedroom and locked the door firmly behind him, and spent five minutes picking at the sealed flap so he wouldn't have to cut or tear into anything by mistake.

Scout held his breath as he unboxed the prize he'd specially selected from the pages, sitting in the laundry room gnawing on the end of a pen while he decided. He didn't want to just get Medic's attention for a couple hours by prancing around in something fluffy and cute.

He wanted to ruin his fucking life.

The panties Scout had selected from the catalogue weren't the skimpiest or the most expensive, and he'd only bought the underwear instead of the whole bra and stocking set – he wasn't quite ready for that level of commitment – but they were _sexy._ He didn't want anything girly or cute, he didn't want to make Medic think of the spreadpage model. What he wanted was something that would pull Medic's attention away from the magazine entirely and refocus it where it rightly belonged: on _him._ Sexy was the way to go, and it looked like it was gonna pay off.

There was even less fabric than he expected when Scout carefully pulled the panties out of the box. The material was something stretchy and sheer that he could almost see through when he held them up to the light. Deep red, with some sort of swirly floral patterns stitched into the front in darker thread. There was red lace trim around the waist and leg holes, but it wasn't scratchy like Scout feared it might be. Everything was soft. And they were so _light._

He'd never had underwear this nice before. He'd never even been with a girl who had underwear this nice.

Scout stood on his tip toes in front of the mirror and held them up to his hips, trying to imagine how he'd look wearing them and nothing else. Amazing, obviously, but he still wanted to see it. He hoped he'd bought the right size.

He twisted and turned in the mirror, spinning around and looking over his shoulder while he tried to imagine how the fabric would look stretched over his ass. He didn't wanna try 'em on just yet though, not until that night. He didn't want to tear them or stretch them out or anything.

Scout realized abruptly that he didn't know what to do with his dick.

Where the hell was it supposed to go? It couldn't just sit there like it did in his briefs, the panties wouldn't allow for that. Would he have to keep it tucked up in the waistband? Jesus, was he gonna have to tuck it _back?_

Fuck. He hadn't considered this.

Whatever, he'd work it out later. And with luck, he'd only be wearing the damn things long enough to walk down the hall to the infirmary and take his pants off, let Medic get an eyeful, then have the damn things ripped off of him. Maybe not ripped. They were nice. And maybe Medic would want him to wear them again.

Or, maybe Medic would laugh at him and throw him out on his ass because he looked like a fuckin' idiot.

Scout didn't want that to happen. He didn't really think it would, but the fear was still there. Medic liked girls in skimpy lingerie. Scout wasn't a girl, but he was the next best thing, which was a hot boy with a weak gag reflex. He'd put on the panties, show Medic, rock his world, and everything would be fine. Just fuckin' _fine._

 

* * *

 

He was jumpy all day long.

Scout was hyper-aware of the fact that there was a pair of women's underwear hidden in his bedroom. He was also hyper-aware of Spy's location at all times, just to be safe. No matter what the Frenchie said about contractual limitations and “frowned upon behavior,” Scout didn't trust that he didn't go rifling their things when he was bored.

He didn't die even once during all of that day's battle thanks to being so alert, but the jumpiness meant he hardly landed any solid hits either. His aim was way off. Medic, by contrast, was in rare fucking form on the field that day. Whenever someone cried out in pain, there he was swooping down to render aid. He was on point for every push, keeping to cover and charging his partner at the absolute perfect moment. And when he found himself alone in enemy territory without a pocket he managed to hack his way out and make it back to friendly ground without so much as a scratch. This only aggravated Scout further, and it must have showed.

Medic caught his arm coming back out of the Resupply room and asked if he was okay, and Scout very nearly broke down and spilled all the anxiety he'd been holding in for the past couple weeks. But he covered it up with a cocky grin and risky kiss on the cheek before dashing off again. Tonight was gonna be amazing, he was sure of it. He just had to get there first.

Dinner was excruciatingly slow. It was Spy's turn to cook, which meant everything was fancy and covered in weird sauce and had to be put on plates in neat little individual servings. It was some kind of meat and it tasted great, but Scout's mind was too preoccupied to enjoy it properly. Medic sat right beside him at the table. He kept cutting his food into smaller and smaller bites, taking breaks to chat with Heavy and Engie and Demo.

 _Put it in your mouth,_ Scout found himself thinking, staring murderously at the forkful of food waving around in Medic's hand. _Shut up and put it in your fucking mouth and fucking eat it so we can do this thing._

Medic continued to wave the fork around for another three minutes, nodding enthusiastically along with whatever Demo was saying. Scout's leg was bouncing under the table.

He endured Spy's displeased glare as he scraped the rest of his food into the garbage, waiting impatiently for Medic to finish standing up. Goddamn old ass man, takin' five fuckin' minutes to get out of a fuckin' chair... Jesus H. Christ, could he move any slower?

When Medic finally – _finally_ – got done putting his dishes away and started heading out of the mess hall, Scout was so close behind him he almost stepped on the back of his boot.

“Hey, Doc,” he said, bouncing into Medic's field of view. “You busy tonight? 'Cause I got somethin' I wanna show ya, and I think you're really gonna-”

“Yes, actually,” Medic cut him off, not slowing his stride. “I will be working tonight, Scout, so I'm afraid I will be quite busy.”

Scout deflated like an untied balloon.

“What?”

“I will likely be up late again in the laboratory. It will be bloody, and I know how much you dislike the mess. You may wish you avoid the infirmary tonight.”

“Say 'la-bor-a-tory' again,” Scout said, to cover the crushing disappointment he was currently experiencing. He'd spent the whole day psyching himself up, and now Medic was blowing him off for a science fair freak show experiment. It wasn't fair.

Medic shot him a sidelong glance and smirked. The pair of them rounded the corner and Scout suddenly found himself being grabbed and pushed into the shadows, boxed in on all sides by Medic's body. His back hit the wall hard enough to knock wind out of him a little. Medic caught the breath as his lips crashed into Scout's own.

Scout was lifted onto his tiptoes by the force of the unexpected kiss but holy shit he wasn't complaining. He opened his mouth to the kiss as Medic pressed against him.

“I will make it up to you,” the doctor breathed when he pulled away. Scout's legs turned to jelly.

“Y-yeah, okay,” he said shakily, still holding onto Medic's shoulders for support. They were hardly secluded where they stood and if anyone approached they'd have very little time to act like they were doing anything other than making out. The kiss was surprising, and went against Medic's strict secrecy policy, and Scout wanted more. Before he could even begin to ask for it though Medic was stepping back and letting him fall back down to his heels, rocking against the wall to steady himself. The doc stood there, all put together and pleased with himself, while Scout was a panting wreck. Damn.

“Tomorrow night,” Medic promised, and there was that smirk again. “I will remember this time.”

Scout remained slumped against the wall long after Medic had walked away. It wasn't until he heard footsteps approaching that he rubbed his hands over his face and straightened up. He ran away a moment before Engie passed by.

 

* * *

 

It was just past eleven, and Scout couldn't take it anymore.

He'd distracted himself by going back to help Soldier with the dishes. Then he'd distracted himself by watching _Dark Shadows_ with Pyro. Then he distracted himself by throwing baseballs at the side of Sniper's van until he got yelled at. Now it was dark and almost everyone else had gone to bed, and Scout was out of things to take his mind off the naughty little package waiting for him in his closet.

He had to do it. It had to be tonight.

Whatever Medic was doing, no matter how freaky or gory it was – Scout had no problem with bloody injuries on the battlefield but seeing a body cut open on a table was a whole nother thing – he wasn't gonna let it hold him back from getting what he wanted. Medic didn't like to be disturbed when he was working, but this was gonna be worth it. It _had_ to be worth it.

Scout swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. He took a deep breath, exhaled slowly, and walked over and kicked open his Mann Co. regulation foot locker, staring down at the contents. The package from that morning was sitting on top of everything, staring back up at him. Scout bit his lip and picked it up.

It was time.

He tossed the package on the bed for the time being and started taking his pants off. It felt weird, knowing what he was about to do. Taking his underwear off to put different underwear on. Not even underwear, fucking _panties._ Women's lacy, sexy panties covering his ass, shifting underneath his clothes. His heart was hammering already and he hadn't even finished unzipping his fly.

When he was naked from the waist down, Scout grabbed the envelope off the bed and tipped the contents out into his hand. Jesus, he'd already forgotten how soft they were. He held them up to the light again, trying to determine which was the back and which was the front. Honestly it was hard to tell. It didn't look like there was enough fabric to cover everything, regardless of if it was see-through. He took a wild guess on the orientation and bent down to step into them.

Sliding the silky, stretchy material up his thighs gave Scout goosebumps. Pulling them up, feeling them stretch over his hips and his ass had him shaking. By the time the panties were settled on his body, and he'd pleasantly discovered they had enough give to comfortably accommodate his dick, Scout's breath was coming in short, nervous pants.

Holy shit.

Holy fucking shit.

It felt like he wasn't even wearing anything at all. The lacy fabric wasn't heavy like his cotton briefs, which he didn't even realize were heavy until just then. But these felt like _air._ It felt like solid air was caressing his balls, which was a fucking weird and yet not wholly unpleasant sensation.

Scout lifted one leg experimentally and jogged in place a little. The fabric wedged itself immediately up his ass crack.

“Aw, c'mon...”

So these weren't so great for running in. Or moving it at all, as he quickly found by taking two steps to stand in front of his mirror, and the panties seemed to be pulled by a black hole right up into his ass. Holy fuck, how did girls wear these all day? Why would anyone wear something so fucking uncomfortable and impractical?

Then Scout stepped in front of the mirror, and understood. His jaw dropped.

_Holy shit._

From the waist down, Scout looked like an entirely different person. He looked _stunning._ His legs had never looked better, the lace waistband hugged super low on his hips, even the fancy stitching covering his dick made it look better. The panties were so fitted they looked painted on. Scout turned in the mirror, mouth still hanging open as he got a better look at his ass. He was right about there not being enough fabric. The bottoms of his ass cheeks peeked out from beneath the lacy trim, making his butt look rounder and even better defined. This was amazing.

Scout understood completely why this would appeal to Medic.

He pulled his t shirt up and tucked it under his chin, admiring the length of his torso with the much lower-waisted panties. Oh, man, this was gonna be great. He looked so fucking good, the doc was gonna love this.

Scout grabbed his pants from the floor and hurriedly pulled them back on, taking special care when zipping them up so they didn't snag the fabric. He didn't bother with his belt, or even his shoes. He felt the inexplicable need to _hurry,_ to get to Medic as soon as possible and show him what he was wearing. What he'd done for him. He needed to see Medic's reaction. He needed to be the center of attention in his sexy little underwear and absolutely nothing else. Scout absolutely needed to be the center of Medic's world right this second and he didn't care about anything else at all as he flung open the door to his room and skipped briskly down the hallway. Every step made him more and more aware of what was going on just underneath his clothes. The thin, silky fabric rubbing against his skin. Against his dick. Shit, he was already getting a little hard, not even from the friction just from thinking about it. Fuck, this was gonna be good. This was gonna be so good.

He didn't bother knocking when he got to the infirmary, but he did peek in through the little window in the doors. The light was still on, and he could make out Medic's shape moving around in there.

Scout took one last deep breath to steel himself, then pushed the doors open and stepped inside.

“Heya, Doc,” he said confidently. Medic whipped around so fast he banged his leg on the desk.

“Scout? What are you doing here, I told you I was working.”

“Ya don't look too busy to me,” Scout said. And it was true, there wasn't any blood on him or anything. He wasn't even wearing his lab coat. “Besides, I got somethin' I wanna show you. I think you're really gonna like it.”

Medic raised an eyebrow when Scout locked the doors behind him. But there was something stiff about his posture, something guarded in his expression that didn't exactly make him look too interested in whatever Scout was offering. That kinda threw Scout off a little, but it didn't slow him down. He walked forward, swaying his hips more than he ever had in his life just for effect.

“Why don't you take a seat, doctor,” he prompted, reaching Medic and putting a hand on his chest. “Relax, take it easy.”

Scout leaned in for a kiss. Medic leaned away.

“Not tonight, Scout,” he said. He gently pushed Scout's hand away. “This is not a good time.”

Well, that wasn't a great start to the evening.

“Why the fuck not? I don't seen you doin' anything important.”

And he didn't. There wasn't anything on the operating table or the counters in the back of the room, there wasn't even anything on his desk. Scout didn't see a damn thing going on in that room that was more important than him.

Medic looked down and away, his mouth working the way it did when he was in the wrong and didn't want to admit it. Scout's temper flared. So now Medic was hiding something _else_ from him? Really?

“C'mon, man,” he said, taking a step back. This wasn't going the way he wanted. “Look, I did something real fuckin' nice for you, okay, so will just siddown and take a break and let me show it to you? Please?”

Medic raised his eyes at the outburst, and Scout was satisfied to see he looked a little guilty. Good, he should. Keeping secrets and shutting Scout out, hanging out alone in the dark and lying about having work to do. What the fuck, man? This whole thing was really killing the hype.

Scout could have sworn Medic swallowed, but he put up his hands in surrender. Scout accepted it, stepping back and crossing his arms while he waited for Medic to settle himself in the chair. Good, this was perfect. More like he pictured.

He didn't really have a routine planned or anything, which he really should have with all the free time he'd had lately. But he started with his shirt. Peeled it off with one hand and tossed it right at Medic's face. Medic did not catch it in time.

“Scout,” he warned, as the garment bounced off his face and fell into his lap. Scout just grinned back at him and unbuttoned his pants. Medic sighed. “Scout, _bitte,_ I said this isn't-”

“Hold _on,”_ Scout whined, “I'm getting to the good part.”

Medic pressed his lips together, but remained seated.

Scout was careful to hold his pants up to unzip them, not wanting to give away the surprise too soon. But now there was nothing holding this moment back but his own hands. Deep breath. Showtime.

In a single smooth motion, Scout shoved his pants down his thighs, down to his ankles, and stepped out of them as gracefully as he could. He stepped back, clad in nothing but his little panties and his knee high running socks. He put his hands on his hips and waited for the compliments to roll in.

Medic guffawed.

Scout hadn't really known was a 'guffaw' even was right until that moment. A smug, disbelieving sound that came out in a huff of air, right out of Medic's mouth, directed at him. Scout froze.

Medic was _laughing_ at him?

He fucked up. Shit, he fucked up. The panties were wrong. It was all wrong, this wasn't what Medic wanted. He only wanted the pretty girls in the magazines, he didn't want Scout like this, he didn't wanna see him in the underwear, he didn't want any of this. It was wrong. It was all wrong.

“W-what?”

Scout's voice came out higher than he wanted it to. He sounded hurt and uncertain, which was exactly how he fucking felt given the way Medic was looking at him, eyebrows raised and that little fucking smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. He was gonna laugh again. He was gonna laugh at Scout, standing there in panties that he shouldn't even be fucking wearing in the first place because they weren't _for_ him, he was gonna-

Scout took an unsteady step backwards, stumbling over his discarded pants.

“Sorry,” he blurted, backing away from Medic, trying to get out of the light. “I'm- I'm sorry, I thought-”

And then Medic was on his feet and coming at him, and Scout knew he was going to be hit.

But he wasn't. He flinched back, but the blow never came. Medic was tugging at his belt.

“W-wait-”

Holy fucking shit was the doc gonna _belt_ him? No, Jesus, please no-

But he didn't pull it out through the loops. Once the belt was unbuckled he moved straight onto his pants, yanking at the buttons and zipper while Scout stood there, frozen, arms wrapped tight around himself for protection and comfort. The high waist of Medic's trousers slipped down his hips.

And Scout caught sight of a slip of red lace.

“I wasn't laugh at you, _Liebe,”_ Medic said, still grinning, apparently oblivious to Scout's distress. He pushed his pants down to his knees and straightened up, hands on his stomach to hold his shirt up out of the way and show off what was underneath.

Medic was not wearing his usual white cotton briefs, or any of the few pair of boxers he owned.

Medic was wearing a pair of sheer, deep red panties, with swirly floral stitching on the front and red lace trimming on the waist and leg holes. The same as the pair Scout had picked from the magazine. He stood up straight, smiling while Scout stared at his crotch.

“We match!”

Scout couldn't believe what he was seeing.

“Holy shit...”

“I was afraid you had found my catalogue,” Medic said, looking down almost sheepishly as he picked at the lace edge along the top of his thigh. “The way you were behaving, sneaking about and being so quiet. I knew that you were upset with me, but... I had hoped you would not find this secret of mine. Tonight was meant to be a treat for myself, one of the few I allow myself these days. That is why I told you I was busy. I thought to show you this, later, perhaps if I felt... _comfortable_ enough to do so...”

Scout realized, in a rare moment of clarity, that by 'comfortable' what Medic actually meant was 'safe.' If he felt _safe_ enough.

Scout slammed into Medic hard enough to stagger him.

He used the doctor's tie as a tether, pulling and holding him into the kiss, trying to get as close to him as physically possible. Medic's hands were on him immediately. Holding his hips, sliding around to grip his ass, pulling their pelvises flush together. Scout ground against him and found he was halfway to being hard.

“Asshole,” Scout gasped, breaking away long enough to try and push Medic's shirts all the way over his head. “Fuckin' _asshole,_ holdin' out on me with this...”

Medic's reply was muffled by the cloth over his face. When they managed to wrangle his undershirt and still buttoned over shirt off it him, his glasses were knocked askew and his usually perfectly styled hair was sticking up in three different directions. Scout didn't care. He kissed him again, then pushed him back into the chair.

“How did you know?” he asked breathlessly as he straddled the doctor's lap. “How'd you know which ones I got?”

“I didn't. I didn't even know you had made a purchase.”

“Oh yeah?” Scout ground their hips together, loving the way Medic's breath hitched. “Then how come we're wearing the same thing, huh?”

“I only order what _I_ wanted,” Medic groaned. His hands settled on Scout's hips, holding the line right where lacy fabric met smooth skin. Scout was never gonna get over his big his fucking hands were, Jesus fucking _Christ._ “Clearly we have similar tastes.”

Scout shivered deliciously at the thought of Medic leafing through the magazine, not even looking at the models but trying to pick out a pair of sexy underwear that would look the best on him. And he picked _these._

Scout looked down and licked his lips at the sight of their cocks pressed against each other, straining and outlined lewdly through the thin, sheer fabric. He could feel the heat of the other man, and the pressure of his fingertips digging into his skin, urging him to move. Scout willed himself to be still for a minute longer.

“You been wearing these all day?” he asked.

“ _Ja.”_

“ _All_ day? Even during the fighting?”

“Of course.”

“Shit, Doc. Have you done this before?”

“ _This_ or worn _Höschen_ into battle under my uniform?”

Scout snorted.

“Does that mean panties?”

“Yes. And I have. Many times.”

“ _Fuck,_ Doc...”

Medic laughed, then bucked up roughly against him. Scout hissed at the sudden friction, clutching at Medic's shoulders as the motion continued. The doctor's grip on his hips both held him in place and maneuvered him exactly as Medic wanted. Scout bit his lip and watched the fabric of their panties slid against each other, aided by the little wet spot soaking through his pair. He reached down and adjusted Medic's cock through the fabric, making it easier to slide his own against. The doctor hummed appreciatively.

He let Medic do most of the work, moving and manhandling him, rutting against him with the slick glide of silky material between them. Shit, it was good. It was so fucking good. Not the same as flesh-on-flesh intensity but the sensation was better than getting rubbed through another lay of clothes or anything. And just _watching_ it...

Scout rolled his hips and ground hard against Medic, hunching forward to catch the man's gasp in his mouth. His buck teeth nipped lightly at the doctor's lower lip and earned a low groan. Scout pushed his luck and threaded his fingers through the older man's short, meticulous hair. Medic's fingers tightened on his hips.

“You like that?” Scout asked breathlessly. Medic shivered as Scout's short, bitten-down nails scraped the back of his scalp. “You never lemme do it before, doc, why didn't you let me do it if you like it so much?”

“Stop talking,” Medic grunted. He arched upward and pulled Scout down at the same time, grinding their cocks hard together, the friction from the fabric almost painfully sensitive. Scout threw his head back and wailed.

“Fuck, _fuck,_ fuck...”

The rhythm they worked up was a stuttering, ill-timed mess, but god damn was it good. The tip of Medic's cock was sticking up out of the lacy waistband of his panties and the front of Scout's were dark with precum. Both of them were sweating and panting, damp foreheads pressed together as they watched the sight of their laps together, and Scout's thighs were trembling with the effort of holding himself up. He was so close, he was so fucking close already and he hadn't even been properly touched. Medic readjusted his grip, sliding his hands further back to knead and squeeze at Scout's ass. The flat of his hand cracked hard against a firm, lace covered cheek, and then Scout was coming.

He couldn't get enough air. It all left him a rush as his back arched, hips jerking of their own volition, fingers scrabbling desperately for purchase before he unbalanced himself and fell backward. Medic held him and answered his cry with a higher one of his own. The front of Scout's panties were sticky and slick, but Medic's release spurted up onto his stomach, leaving his own panties clean. Scout groaned loudly as he came down.

“Ah, _shit,”_ he hissed, looking down at the mess he'd made of himself. “I think I ruined 'em. Man, these were expensive, too!”

A finger was hooked gently under his chin as Scout shifted his weight. His thighs were still quaking. Medic's chest was heaving, spotted in places with drops of come. With his hair all sticking up and disheveled, he looked at Scout over the rims of his glasses and grinned.

“Then we'll just have to buy ourselves some new ones.”

 


End file.
